Epic 42: Passionate Hyde
is the forty-second episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Synopsis Datas is abducted by Metal Alice for further Matrintis study, pushing Hyde into trying to get him back. Plot At the Amachi Astronomical Institute, Hyde and Datas are doing research on the Matrintis Empire in light of the Ain-I incident. As they research, Hyde calls Datas a machine, which Moune takes offense to, before Datas detects a Matrintis attack. After stopping the Bibi Soldiers, the Goseigers and Gosei Knight are stopped in their tracks when Metal-Alice and Buredo-RUN present a missile directed towards the International Conference Center. The two villains offer to give the Goseigers the missile if they get Datas, who accepts the demands to the Goseigers' dismay as he reminds them that he is just a machine. However, Buredo-RUN activates the missile as he and Metal-Alice take their leave while the Goseigers barely manage to destroy the missile. Later, the Gosei Angels take the loss of their friend hard as an upset Hyde attempts to track Datas via his energy signature. The next day, as Hyde goes to the cape after finding a signal, Alata and the other Gosei Angels arrive to the scene of a disturbance caused by Saroge-DT of Imitation who reveals himself to be based on Datas in form and data, revealing Datas is to be thrown into the sea by Metal-Alice. Using the data extracted from Datas, Saroge-DT manages to overwhelm the Goseigers and Gosei Knight until Super Gosei Blue arrives with the real Datas, having survived Metal-Alice's attack that knocked him into the water. With the others assuming their Super Goseiger forms, Super Gosei Blue uses his Camoumirage Card to change his teammates and Gosei Knight into each other to catch Saroge-DT off guard. After Datas manages to get some hits in disguised as a second Super Gosei Blue, Saroge-DT is blasted to bits by the Super Gosei Knight Dynamic. However, Metal-Alice recreates Saroge-DT as a giant with Datas enlarging into Datas Hyper to fight with Gosei Ground's support before Gosei Ultimate joins Datas in a Datas Dynamic Crush/Ultimate Strike combo that destroys the Matroid while an astonished Metal-Alice leaves. Later, Alata feels that their group has gotten closer as Datas laments losing his memory files on the enemy's base. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Gosei Dynamic, Dragon Headder, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Pink - Gosei Dynamic, Phoenix Headder, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Black - Gosei Dynamic, Rockrush, Snake Headder, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Yellow - Gosei Dynamic, Rockrush, Tiger Headder, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Blue - Gosei Dynamic, Presshower, Camoumirage, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge *Gosei Knight - Groundion, Knight Dynamic Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 13, . *'Viewership': 4.4% *Eyecatch **Pre-Break: Gosei Blue **Post-Break: Gosei Blue *This episode aired on the same day of the twenty-seventh episode of Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, featuring pt. 2 of GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai **The episode is hinted with the acknowledgement of Datas being associated with the plot DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 11 features episodes 41-45: Epic 41: Exploding Bonds of Friendship!, Epic 42: Passionate Hyde, Epic 43: The Empire's General Attack, Epic 44: The Ultimate Final Battle, and Epic 45: The Messiah is Born. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html See Also (missile launch footage) References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes